The objectives of this study are to determine intermediate ( 3 and 6 mos) and long-term (1 yr) effects of treatment with glipizide on clinical status, growth, and fat-free weight and to determine the acute( 2 wk) and intermediate effects of treatment on liver output of glucose; body utilization of glucose; and whole body balance of protein.